It is known to provide a sump guard assembly for a motor vehicle that comprises of a rigid plate-like member that is rigidly connected by means of rigid brackets to part of the body structure of the motor vehicle. The purpose of such a sump guard assembly is to prevent or reduce the consequence of an impact between an object lying on the ground and the lower end of the engine assembly in circumstances where the ground clearance is insufficient to allow the engine to pass thereover without contact.
It is a problem with such prior art sump guard assemblies that they further reduce the available ground clearance of the motor vehicle which can be a problem if the vehicle is driven along a deeply rutted road or in deep snow. This is because the sump guard tends to lift the front end of the vehicle away from the road surface thereby reducing the load on the front wheels which both affects steering of the motor vehicle and also if the vehicle is a front wheel drive or four wheel drive vehicle the available traction from the front wheels.
Although such problems are not too serious with a vehicle intended primarily for off-road or agricultural use in which a very large ground clearance can be provided it is a problem when a vehicle is intended for both on-road and off-road use as the handling of the motor vehicle is adversely affected by a large ground clearance.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the problems associated with the prior art.